World Cell
World Cell (ワールドセル) is a first-person adventure game developed by Nintendo and published by Koei Tecmo. It is available for the Nintendo Switch as one of the console's launch titles. Back when Tecmo was still solely active, concepts of this game began during the development of the Wii, tinkering on how its gameplay can fit with the console's use of the motion-sensor. Previously planned release dates have been rescheduled to put more effort on the gameplay, and plans regarding the Wii U were ignored. This game is based on Wonder Zone, a series of different stories that somehow connect to each other created by the maker of Petropolis and O.K. Buster, Malik Brooks. Gameplay World Cell casts players in the role of the protagonist, a comatose human who finds themselves trapped in a virtual reality game where many worlds have been connected. The player can explore the worlds in first-person perspective, with more worlds becoming available as the game progresses. Along the way, the player can find and help a diverse cast of characters they come across. While in Battle Phases, a crosshairs-cursor appears in front of the player, which can lock onto enemies. Once locked on, they have a list of weapons, including the first weapon they start the game with, the Cell Laser. Your allies, on the other hand, have different abilities in their disposal, such as telekinesis. You can obtain different weapons based on their worlds, called "Cells." Cells reside in your partners' worlds, and the more your character levels up, the more powerful these Cells will be. Characters gain EXP (Experience Points) by finishing a battle, in which the objective is to defeat all opponents in the battle zone of the open field, completing a quest, or even doing unique sorts of minigames. Characters gain additional EXP in battle by defeating one opponent. Not only the character itself, but the Cells have their own EXP called Mastery EXP (inspired by Final Fantasy Tactics Advance). Some of the weapons have abilities for the character to master. The progress of mastering the ability by using the weapon overtime is called Ability Mastery EXP. Characters need to master the move by gaining Ability Mastery EXP by defeating opponents, finishing quests, etc. Prelude You are the victim of a sudden life-changing accident. This incident left you severely damaged and in a coma. The doctors decided that until you are fully awake you will be put in a virtual reality system called the "World Cell." After entering the World Cell, you try to begin your new life there. But a moment later, a mysterious woman you decided to name Emerald (because of her hair), who escaped from the clutches of an evil organization known as "Virus," began to warn you about "all worlds combining." You did not believe her for a while, but you begin to see a multitude of "worlds" in the sky; Emerald was right. You then began your quest to separate these worlds before your coma is over and the World Cell is completely rewritten by Virus... Characters Protagonist - You. Currently comatose after an accident, you were then placed in a virtual reality simulator. Now you are tasked in saving this simulator before it is rewritten. You have the ability to obtain different weapons from the worlds you travel. Emerald - a mysterious woman with emerald-green hair. Once created by Virus and gaining a conscious of her own, she escaped their lab to try to warn the other CPUs about Virus's ambition, but she found you instead. After saving her, the protagonist obtains an emerald blade from Emerald. Memphis - an English esper from a world almost identical to 20th century London. After witnessing the death of his mother, Matthew took it upon himself to use his psychic powers to avenge her. He sensed the worlds combining with each other, and then he met the protagonist. He joins them after they accept his request to avenge his mother. Matthew uses his psychic powers to fight. The protagonist obtains a psychic staff after breaking the fusion seal on his world. Ianira - a priestess from an Egyptian-based world. Since her duty as priestess, she had obtained the ability to control flames around her. She uses these flames to eradicate any foes that attack the pharaoh. However, during the world merge, the protagonist and their allies met her and are aware of the priestess' situation. She joins them in order to save the pharaoh. Ianira uses her fire powers in combat. The protagonist obtains a flame whip from reawakening her world from the fusion. Delyth - a demon woman from a world with a desolated kingdom. The daughter of a dragon who caused this destruction, she finds the hate she gets common for her life. When she felt the other worlds merging, she turned to the protagonist for help. Delyth fights with her dragon claws. The protagonist obtains gauntlets from Delyth after saving her world from being fused forever. Baldar - a powerful treasure hunter from a world with ancient treasures. He is rumored to have taken on many monsters who steal treasures. The people of his world mostly turn to him for their daily purposes, but nowadays he travels alone to find other treasures. Baldar felt the worlds' sudden fusion and tried to stop it, but he was saved by the protagonist and their friends. After thanking them for their assistance, Baldar chose to follow them. He fights as an anthropomorphic red beast in stone armor. The protagonist can obtain a spirit ring from him by separating his world from the others. Willo - a pink-haired girl from a futuristic world. Since her birth, she has been attending many tests, most of which she passed. But one day, she used the abilities to kill the scientists that have been keeping her isolated. But when she left the lab, she saw many worlds falling together, and she stumbled upon the protagonist and their allies. After questioning her actions, they allowed Willo to be on their side. Willo uses an electric knife as a weapon. The protagonist can achieve electric daggers by defeating the holders of the fusion seal, and breaking it. Terio - a defunct cyborg from a near future world. It was said to be the most revolutionary cyborg in existence, as it has the ability to help change the world. But during tests, it ended up destroying half of the lab, so scientists sent it to an underground base. Somehow, Terio was still active and felt the change in the atmosphere, meaning it knew that the worlds were fusing. The protagonist finds Terio and reactivates it, this time with a different and better purpose. Terio fights with a black electric ball. The protagonist can use a black electric laser after breaking the fusion seal. Kit - a young boy from an alternate version of Earth. Since his 13th birthday, he has been carrying a spirit known as Kaiser. While his parents were supportive, everyone else stayed away from him, making him feel very lonely. But then he and Kaiser felt the fusion of the worlds and went to find shelter. They came across the protagonist and their allies and he decides to join them despite his age. Kit uses Kaiser to fight for him, but the two can fuse for a limited time. After breaking the fusion seal from Kit's world, the protagonist can use a spirit sword. Lula - a magical girl from a world of darkness. Since her birth, she was destined to save her world from evil forces that rule it. But rather than using the magic given to her by her guardian to fight evil, she seeks a pacifist approach by reasoning with them. Later, Lula realizes that the evil forces are the least of her problems as she witnesses the fusions of every world coming together. That was when she met the protagonist and the heroes and chose to join them. Lula uses her magic wand during battle, and the protagonist can use a flower pendant after breaking the fusion seal from her world. Barnes - a fellow pilot from an aerial civilization. His home was struck by a revolutionist government bent on reshaping the world, making it their empire. In order to help save it, he joins the Supreme Airforce to fight against the revolutionist nation. But before he can begin his mission to save his some, he felt the fusion of worlds like everyone else, sensing something is wrong. During his mission, he ran into the protagonist and the heroes, who assist him into taking down his enemies, as well as the dimension seal, and later, he joins them. Barnes wields a machine gun to fight, and the protagonist can obtain an RC Plane after destroying the seal. Rexor - a wild man from a forest-infested world, possibly an alternate version of Baldar's world. Becoming lost in a large forest after an ambush by thieves, he somehow lost all memory of his previous life in the "civilized world." Taking to his new island home surprisingly well, he now guards his home from intruders, occasionally crossing paths with the dangerous wild inhabitants. He, too, felt the other worlds fusing into one, and he tried to find the virus that did it himself. But he met the protagonist and their allies and, assuming they were intruders, he attacks them. Later, he joins the crew after apologizing to them, understanding that his world will perish if nobody does something. Rexor uses his spear to battle his enemies, and the protagonist can obtain a magical staff after breaking the seal. Wyatt - a mysterious young adult who is connected to the worlds' fusions. Prior to joining Virus, Wyatt was known for crafting odd weapons that come in the form of tops, marbles, and toy robots. But he was offered a request by Virus to help "expand their community," in exchange for new tools to further improve his crafts. Since then, he has been traveling to the fused worlds, often preventing the protagonists from foiling Virus' plans by sending his models to attack them. Eventually he tells the protagonist that the incident they were in was Virus' doing, as they were experimenting on the World Fusion project, causing a strong surge of electricity that struck the protagonist. Geoffrey T. Crawdial - a powerful man who is the leader and founder of Virus. When he was young, he believed that the world one lives in does not gain a lot of contact from other worlds, so he theorized the possibilities of a "world fusion," so that no one will ever isolate themselves from the others ever again. His belief led to the foundation of Virus, where they worked on a machine that will make his dream a reality. But knowing that they would not be enough, he developed five "world maintainers," cyborgs programmed to complete the world fusion. Emerald was one of these World Maintainers, and after her escape, Crawdial reprogrammed the other four to terminate her and the protagonist. At that point, he starts the World Fusion project, which caused an electric surge that put the protagonist in their current condition. When the protagonist and their allies separated the worlds, Crawdial got angry and fought them all alongside Wyatt's weaponry. He loses and dies later, but not before reactivating the World Maintainers, Emerald included, to destroy. everything. World Maintainers - a group of cyborgs created by Geoffrey T. Crawdial. Their purpose is to assist him on his World Fusion project, making sure nothing backfires or causes a wrong effect. Aside from Emerald, who escaped from Virus, the other four are known as Sapphire, Malachite, Jasper, and Agate. Sapphire is a quiet and timid World Maintainer who is often against fighting, Malachite is a violent and brash World Maintainer who does not hesitate to attack her enemies, Jasper is a brawn and prideful World Maintainer who refuses to lose against the heroes, and Agate is a strict and tactical World Maintainer who plans rather than proceed ahead. At the end of the game, they and Emerald transform into a giant "World Ender" known as Rhodonite, whose only purpose is to destroy all worlds, but the heroes stop it and bring peace back to the "World Cell." Category:Video Games Category:Action RPG Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Nintendo Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Nintendo Switch Games